Happily Ever After
by YaoiLover1994
Summary: Just a one shot story of Merlin and Arthur having one day to have a Happily Ever After. Warning *marriage* ;)


**Right then, another story for the Merlin Series containing Merthur, I always wanted Merlin and Arthur to have at least on happy ending even though they face dangers every single like hour. Just one day that was about them and them only; so wala! I made it happen!**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, I can't see him!?" Arthur demanded, he was angry and upset, the King of Camelot was woken up with an empty bed and his manservant was nowhere near him.

"Because it's part of the rule" Gwaine said bring the goblet of Ale to his lips, Lancelot shook his head "don't worry, Gwen and Morgana are with him" he tried to reassure the King. Arthur thinned his lips and went towards the door but Percival and Leon blocked his pathway; "I'm sorry sire but we can't let you pass" they both said simultaneously, whilst Arthur stared gobsmacked at him. "Merlin isn't a girl, that we must be not seen together before the event" Arthur tried to reason but Gwaine interrupted him by burping loudly "well he did agree with wearing the ceremonial Queen's robe and taking the Queen's position" he said.

Arthur harrumphed and went back to his bed, "Come on sire it can't be that bad" Elyan said, "I'm hungry" Arthur moaned stuffing his face into a pillow. "I'll get some" Gwaine said, he grabbed Percival's arm and dragging him out of the King's chambers and down the hall towards the Kitchen where it was bustling for the feast tomorrow.

"I mean the wedding is tomorrow not today" Arthur muttered laying down on his bed with his arms stretched behind his head, "well it was Morgana's and Gwen's idea" Lancelot added from the table where him and Elyan were playing a small pea sent game. "Of course it was their idea!" Arthur yelled "quite sire please, I'm concentrating" Elyan said.

It was quite for a while until Arthur asked "what did Merlin say about the idea?" Lancelot shrugged "nothing much, surprisingly he agreed; Merlin said that he didn't have to be pushed around by you today or work his arse off before the wedding."

Arthur glared at his loyal knights..._traitors._

"Food as arrived princess!" Gwaine exclaimed coming into the room with at least three tray full of roasted chicken, rabbit, cheese, bread, and wine. "Why in the world did you get so much food" Arthur seethed at Gwaine but he just grinned and took a tray for himself and sat down next to Lancelot "We're going to be with you for the whole day just in case you don't run off into Merlin's chambers so we are going to be hungry especially with your random temper tantrums" he commented.

"I should have you hanged" Arthur muttered ripping into a sausage, "you could but that would break Merlin's heart then he'll never agree to marry you~" Gwaine taunted and Arthur just fumed and continued on eating his food like a caveman, grunting once in a while.

* * *

"Morgana, are you sure about this?" Merlin asked as they cleaned his skin clean until it began to turn into a pink hue. "Absolutely, Arthur just has to control his hormonal urges" she said and tutted at boy when he went to pick at the cloth that Gwen was sewing, he flushed and apologized to the former Queen but she just smiled kindly at him.

"I still can't believe this is actually happening, Arthur is marrying you Merlin" she sighed dreamily "I mean I never would have believed this would happen, everyone knew he was very close to you probably you knew more than him than me when I was Queen, It's a perfect match for both of you. The King and his Manservant; almost like a forbidden love story" she cooed.

Merlin felt his cheeks flush massively but he ignored them and cleared his throat "it's not a big deal" he murmured; Morgana rubbed soothing oil over his body, "there this should help with the soreness and a good scenting technique" she commented.

"Here's your shirt" Mordred said coming up to Merlin holding a cotton red shirt "why red?" Merlin asked as he slipped it on, it was so much better than his old itchy wool shirts.

"You must wear the color of you king before the wedding" Morgana said, then grabbed a pair of brown breeches, then topped it off with new brown boots with tons of straps over the foot to the top of the boot. "New clothing must be worn as well" Gwen said coming over to where Merlin stood "you look good."

"Well come, let's go into town their probably bustling with new clothing and jewelry for the new Queen" Morgana teased at the end; Gwen frowned "but I still have to embroider the hems of the gown Morgana, that's going to take all day and along with Merlin's royal clothing, need to be as well for the feast" Morgana frowned but then looked at Merlin.

"_opus vost tibi"_ Merlin whispered to the needle then by itself it was working on the robe while scissors and the white cloth started cutting up and needles were moving as if they had a mind on their own.

"There, my robe and clothing should be done by the time we come back" Merlin said, Gwen beamed "thank you Merlin, though it's slightly weird seeing you doing magic."

Merlin shrugged "I'm used to people saying that, it's alright."

Gwen shifted uncomfortably but didn't say anything she just went and grabbed her cloak, "well come on then; let's go" she said heading down the stairs towards door. Merlin smoothed down the wrinkles around the thin leather belt, Mordred and Gwen were already waiting by the door when the other two black haired beauties walked down the stairs.

"Merlin!?" A voice shouted and the door smacked open hitting Gwen and Mordred in the face, a few things happened; for one both Gwen and Mordred let out a cry of pain and Morgana had slapped a hand over Merlin's eyes.

"Arthur!" Morgana yelled in anger, to her step brother, there was shouting and a few thuds then a grunt "Merlin, are you in here!" He yelled, then his voice got muffled and like he was struggling with a heavy weight on his body. "Percival drag him out please and back to his chambers, we are going to the market and if I see him anywhere near Merlin, I will change you all to toads and by god I mean it!" she yelled.

"Arthur?" Merlin called, "I knew it! He was in here, you told him that he was in his chambers!" Arthur yelled to his knights then started to curse them all to oblivion when they dragged him out, with his eyes covered the whole time.

"Oh Gwen, are you okay?" Lancelot asked picking up his beloved gently noticing her slightly bleeding nose "I'm fine, thank you" she said gently then winced when her nose sent a jolt of pain through her.

"Stupid Arthur ruining everything" Morgana said taking her hand of Merlin's eyes, he blinked a few times and saw Gwen on the floor with Lancelot's strong arms around her holding her up, Mordred and Morgana were around her gently prodding at her bleeding nose.

Mordred placed a gentle finger on her nose and the blood vanished within sight and the pain in Gwen's nose lifted "oh thank you" she said gently to Mordred who blushed from the attention.

"Well, now can we go" he mumbled running out of the door. Lancelot placed a gentle kiss on Gwen's forehead "I'll see you later" he promised and left. "Well come on then" Morgana said helping up the servant girl, "you coming Merlin" Gwen asked looping her arm through Merlin's and off they went to the Market.

* * *

"Stop pacing, you'll mess up the floor, then Merlin's going to have to clean it up after this whole entire wedding event" Lancelot said, "yes well that'll teach him to ignore me for a day and a half" Arthur said and continued pacing.

"It's not his fault"

"Well by the bloody hell not! He agreed to not see me!" Arthur yelled throwing up his hands and plopping on the bed "If you're going to act like a brat on a tantrum, we're leaving come on" Gwaine said grabbing his game and heading out with the knights following him. "Sorry Sire" Leon said and shut the door locking it from the outside, Arthur could hear muffled voices and no doubt that Leon assigned two guards to guard his door to make sure that he never left.

Arthur let out a puff of breath then the opened window caught his attention; it was silence and he crept over to the door and listen to make sure that the guards weren't paying attention, Arthur then went over blew out his candle and messed up his bed a bit to make sure they heard the creaking, he stilled for a second then went over to the window. It was a long journey down, but if he used his sheets and tied them all down he'll probably make more than halfway and land on the haystack.

The plan seemed reasonable and so Arthur got to work; he grabbed his sheets, tied up the ends and lowered them all down out the window but tied the first shirt to a pillar near by. Arthur took a deep breath and climbed out of the window his hands in a death grip on the sheet, slowly every so slowly he went down down; his palms getting burned but it didn't matter to him, all he wanted was to see Merlin.

The hard part came when he reached the bottom of the sheet, he looked down and gulped it still was a far way down but he could handle it, half of his brain told him to head straight up but the other half most like the arrogant and cocky side let his hands slip and he fell, straight down and back first onto a large pile of hay.

Arthur grinned, a few aches and bruises wasn't going to stop him. Outside it was quite and the only noise you could hear was probably the trees rustling or the animals a few yards off. When he reached Morgana's window, he saw a pile of flowers near by and grabbed those quickly; pulling off the ugly and torn ones away. Arthur gripped the stone railing and started his climb, just a few more feet and then he could see Merlin again...just a bit more..one more.

_Bam!_

Arthur did not let out a girly screech, he did not when he saw Morgana's face sporting a death glare, his grip loosened but he held tight "and what exactly are you doing, your highness" her voice oozed attitude; but he wasn't backing down and with his own glare he countered back "what the hell do you think I'm doing witch, now move over let me see Merlin"

Morgana held a smirk "Guards, please help his royal highness back to his chambers!" she yelled, Arthur's eyes widened as two guards went over and pulled him inside into Morgana's warm chambers, her bed curtains were pulled and no doubt that behind the thins sheets was Merlin, he was going to make a mad dash for it but he knew it was useless, he had taught this guards and two guys much bigger were not match for Arthur so he helplessly struggled and in his haste the flowers fell and he was dragged out, yelling curses and yelling that he would avenge this day or er night.

"Is he gone?" Merlin asked pulling away the sheets, now he was wearing a white shirt that stretched tightly around his wrist and shoulders and loose through the rest, "hmm, never pinned him for such romance" Morgana cooed picking up the flower and handing them to Merlin, he smiled and placed them on Morgana's desk. "He's Arthur, you can never know what he's thinking" he said holding a single daisy, he gently touched the petals as if they would turn into ash if he put too much pressure on them.

"...but you do Merlin" Morgana said gently and Merlin looked up at her curiously "from the beginning, you solved him through and out, to tell you the truth when you first became Arthur's manservant and spent a few days knowing him; I was jealous, not because I liked Arthur; god forbid no but more like that you figured him out before me and I've known Arthur most of my life and here comes a boy with big ears, big blue eyes, and most of all a big heart"

"You both are like two sides of a coin...soul mates, destiny" Morgana finished, Merlin smiled "Yeah, I guess it is destiny" he murmured "Forgive me Merlin for all the wrong doing's I've done" she whispered coming over to him, gently holding both of his hands, the flower pressed between his. "It's alright, Morgana everyone starting anew; I just wished it was different, if only I had taken care of you and taught you the right pathway then maybe none of this would have happened" he muttered.

"No, I did this and I shall pay for it, though I don't know why I have been granted freedom and forgiveness" Morgana shot back, she stood up and blew out the candles and shut the door. "When I was alone, waiting for Arthur to return again. Some days I would wake up and think maybe today is the day, today is the day that Arthur will rise again but everyday I would go towards the lake and I would sit there for hours, Morgana hours; sometimes I would camp out there for days...It happened the first few months, but I would always visit the lake, other days I had completely given up.

Other times I would think, maybe I should take my life it's not worth living for but part of my mind stopped me, knowing that Arthur _will_ return and I will have a happy ending, I've waited a thousand years Morgana, and I thought that maybe if I been with you more, supported you more then Arthur would have been alive and happy.

...but he would be with Gwen, I would have never realized my feelings for him until it was too late, but when I found him. Roaming the streets, soaking wet in his chain-mail, shouting my name, not Gwen's; my heart stopped and I finally saw him, standing there looking helpless and calling out for me. I thought I was in a dream. People were staring, and I just ran Morgana. I ran and ran. When Arthur saw me, he dropped his sword and ran for me as well; then the second we touched we arrived back in Camelot, hugging near the lake back home."

"No more talking, what's done is done" Merlin added settling himself into the bed and smiled when Morgana climbed in next to him "I'm tired and I'd rather not think about the past bad times only the good" he said. Morgana held Merlin's hand the whole night and the daisy in Merlin's other palm, and even in the dead of winter it was still warm in room.

* * *

"It's beautiful" Morgana praised Gwen grabbing the flower headband which she sewed from the flower that Arthur had brought Merlin, "I feel like a girl" Merlin muttered as he slipped into the tight white breeches, the dabbed some oil on him for scent then slipped on the white flimsy shirt, the sleeves fit perfectly from the front but went farther down from the back almost near his knees with a wavy effect, and shirt didn't even cover his shoulders. Mordred came in running with his new robes all firm and pressed he handed Gwen the silver chain belt with the pendragon emblem for the clip, then finally the robe, white with gold lion on the back for the sign of Camelot; the bottom hem had embroidery gold swirls going up then fading.

Morgana came and lifted the robe on him, clipping it all the way down to the middle of his chest, she raised the extra transparent cloak from the back and placed it gently on Merlin's head going past his forehead and almost covering his eyes, for almost like a veil type expression, finally the last piece was the flower band placed gently on top to hold the cloth from slipping. "There, a bride to be wedded" Morgana said simply eyeing the beauty in front of her. "Morgana look" Gwen said excitedly as she opened the window, "it snowed last night" she said.

"Wow..." Mordred whispered looking at the new fresh snow that covered Camelot and all of the kingdom in a freshly white blanket. "Well come on, it's almost time" Morgana said then helped Merlin put on his white boots; throughout the castle the bells rung signaling the time for all the townsfolk to head inside for the wedding. "I better be off then" Gwen said, "good luck Merlin" she added and left leaving Merlin with Morgana and Mordred. "We better get going, don't want to be late for you wedding or Arthur will have another tantrum" Morgana said going behind Merlin and lifted up the cloak train from the back, "well go follow Mordred outside" with that said Merlin walked forward with Mordred leading and Morgana in the back with the cloak in her hand.

"I think I can take it from here Morgana" Gaius said who was waiting patiently outside, "Gaius, aren't you supposed to be with Arthur" Merlin asked confused. "Arthur can handle himself alone for a while besides he has his knights with him so he's not technically alone." Merlin tilted his head to the side and considered it "I guess" he murmured then smiled at Gaius who gave him a smile back.

"I promised your mother and myself that at your wedding I'll walk with you to the alter" Gaius said, Merlin held his Uncle's elbow gently as they walked empty hallways the only noise is the clicks of Morgana's heels as she walked off towards the wedding hall. "You've grown Merlin since I met you, Hunith did say you were special and now it's there for all to see" Merlin felt his ears burn with embarrassment "you think my father's proud of me?" he asked.

"Merlin, I'm sure if you father were here right now he would most likely be proud of you, along with your mother"

"I'm going to go visit her you know, tomorrow I mean" Merlin said "I haven't seen her in so long that I almost forgot how she looks like...do, do you think she'll be angry with me for not visiting her" he asked.

Gaius shook his head "I don't know Merlin, she'll be upset but not angry. It is a good choice to visit her after the wedding"

They walked a bit more until they reached the large double doors with two guards waiting to open the door. "Fix him" Gaius said, the guards hurried and fixed up Merlin's robe so there was no wrinkles or overlaps, then got back into their position.

"Ready Merlin?" Gaius asked, Merlin took a deep breath "as I'll ever be" he said, he could feel his hands shaking it was slightly embarrassing. Him marrying the king of Camelot, he's known Arthur from the beginning so of course it's going to be embarrassing; the knowing looks the smug grins from the knights and yet again the disapproval look from the court.

Merlin flashed his eyes and the doors opening slowly, the court stood along with the knights and Merlin kept his glance downwards as Gaius led him towards Arthur who was facing him waiting patiently in his knightly ceremonial robes, oh dear did he look handsome expect when he looked slightly tubby in it. Merlin met his Kings eyes and flushed deep, Arthur smiled and Merlin lowered his gaze once more "he looks more like a blushing bride, then Gwen did" Gwaine whispered to Percy.

Arthur held out his hand when they reached him, and Merlin lifted his head and gently placed his hand in Arthur's. Gaius moved away and stood next to the court and the King helped Merlin up the steps, then they turned to Geoffrey standing side by side. As Geoffrey spoke Arthur reliazed that Merlin's hands were quite shaking. "Scared" he whispered inching closer to his bride who huffed softly "of course, never had this many people give me attention" he mumbled back.

"Hmm, we'll you better get used to it because by tonight you'll become Camelot's new queen"

"I guess...but then I'd have to deal with a prat of a King"

"Careful Merlin, you still aren't Queen yet"

"Like that's ever stopped me"

"Idiot"

"Clotpole"

"Shut up"

"As you wish Dollop-head"

"Ahem"

Both Merlin and Arthur look up to see Geoffrey was waiting for them to speak but apparently they hadn't noticed and now everyone was waiting for them, "I'm sorry what?" Merlin said.

Geoffrey looked absolute annoyed with Merlin, he sighed in hopes of calming down his temper slightly "I said, will you show your loyalty to your king and the people of Camelot throughout your sentence."

Merlin nodded and Arthur nudged him slightly "oh uh yes" Geoffrey had to stop from rolling his eyes but carried on, "do you promise to be just and fair along side with your king"

"Yes"

"And do you promise to be a lawful er...wife to Arthur Pendragon"

"Yes"

Geoffrey then turned to Arthur and repeated the same verse over again, while the verse was being said Merlin had this itching feeling in his gut, Merlin desperately wanted to glance around just to be sure but he couldn't not in the middle of the ceremony. When the verse was done both Merlin and Arthur knelt in front of Geoffrey. "With this crown, I pronounce you Queen of Camelot, Wife of Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot and Camelots first Court Sorcerer. Arise Queen of Camelot"

The court cheered and chanted _long live the Queen_ Merlin felt the itching feeling again when he rose but then he realized that the itching feeling was happiness and love for his people and his King._  
_

Gwain was particularly louder than the rest as he jumped up and down screaming for joy. Merlin smile and turned to glance at Arthur who was from the whole time staring at him.0

"Love you" he whispered, grabbing hold of Merlin's waist bringing him closer "wow, there's finally somebody you love other than yourself" Merlin replied cheekily, Arthur feigned a laugh and squeeze Merlin's hips a bit tighter then necessary "brave aren't you" he muttered smiling into the crowd. Merlin hid a smile and leaned up to kiss Arthur full on the mouth, "Love you too" the new queen murmured against the king's lips.

The crowd cheered them on as loud firecrackers went out outside and as rose petals fell from the court ceiling onto the crowd raining over the King and Queen as they kissed among the noise.

Later on that day, Merlin and Arthur went out to see the villagers those who couldn't attend and to visit the other near villages to show off his new Queen. Then on with the feast, they ate and drank and danced throughout the day until the finally the sun had rested and the moon came out. Arthur decided to call it a night and carried Merlin back to his chambers where they made love that night, and throughout the castle you can hear the screams of pleasure from the Queen.

Arthur and Merlin ruled over Camelot Happily Ever After.

Well for a while until a new threat faced them every single day and every single day was an adventure for both of them and for days to come.

* * *

**How'd you like it?**

**I came up with the idea. I went to my friends brother's wedding and his groom or well bride was abosolutely gorgeous. Literally and his dress ugh! faboulous. I would post pictures on Facebook but I have extremely homophobic family so that's a big no no.**

**I had to fly all the way to New Jersey for the wedding and it was a beautiful winter wedding.**

**Better than my first story, ugh so many grammar errors. Hopefully this one has less. Well I always wanted to make Merlin get married to Arthur. So there you have it! Right then, hopefully I'll get some comments and reviews and if you want to flame go right ahead, then I'll probably learn from my mistakes and write better...**

**Thank you!**


End file.
